Non-linearities in electronic components in transceivers are a source of distortion and noise. Often the errors and distortion caused by non-linearities are propagated to multiple frequencies and/or increased by other components acting on the signal that includes the error or distortion. The non-linearities in electronic components may be a function of operating conditions. Thus, it can be difficult to compensate for or cancel out the errors and distortion that result from non-linearities across a wide range of operating conditions experienced by a transceiver in normal operation.